


Lok'tar in my Ass!

by Anonymous



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Animal Penis, Bottom Grommash, Bottom Orcs, Come Eating, Cum Eating, M/M, Orc sluts, Slutty Orcs, Small Penis Orcs, Stag Penis, Sub Grommash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grommash getting fucked by Cenarius and his Warsong Orcs worshiping the cocks of the other Druids.
Relationships: Cenarion Circle/Orcs, Cenarius/Grommash Hellscream, Male Night Elf/Male Orcs, Night Elf/Orcs, Past Gul'dan/Grommash Hellscream, Past mannoroth/Grommash Hellscream
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Lok'tar in my Ass!

Grommash Hellscream Warchief of the Warsong Clan couldn't believe it here he was right now after they had lost even with him taking in Demon Blood a second time.

"Suck!" Came Cenarius' voice, holding the black and absurdly thick member as another Orc from his own Clan, he was shaking it to his Warchief face.

"You will love it, many times better than what we got from the Demon's and there Fel. This *Nature* thing."

Grommash brought his mouth down carefully so his tusk didn't touch or hurt the pointed Huge Penis.

Grom gave the first licks and swallowed the pre-cum. It was the strongest taste he ever had. There was some urine too. But his powers of nature tasted better than what he got from Mannoroth or what Gul'dan gave him.

Wanting more, Grommash took the cock and jerked it off almost tenderly, and sucked what of the absurdly thick member he could take into his huge mouth around.

Seeing his Warchief doing as told the Orc looked at Cenarius as if to wait for a command. The Demigod noticed that the Warchief had accepted his future and nodded at the Orc he could leave.

The huge muscular green Orc smiled at that and made his way where he saw 4 Cenarion Circle members. It was time for his reward getting fucked in his holes maybe this time he could get 3 at the same time in his ass.

'Maybe it was a good thing we had lost the fight against the Night Elves.' Grom thought as he tried to push the cock fully down his throat.

Cenarius used Entangling Roots to prepare the Warchief Ass, it was at the start easily only four fingers thick and more roots came the harder Grom worked on the cock.

The Warsong Clan had lost so much in the first and later second War, from members of his Clan or even the Lands they lived in. Their last defeat in Ashenvale he thought they were done for but his Clan was taken as prisoners not killed, like he had feared.

The Demigod Cenarius saw what was with them and chose to clean them with the help of the Druid.

Now look around no longer they had the blood lust from before and some of his members could even use the elements again.

He saw his soldiers on all fours, behind them Keeper of the grove were fucking them hard. The Orc who had helped him was getting fucked by 4 Night Elf druids. The rest were cum covered eating the cum from their Body, their naked little green cocks were swinging around.

Positioning himself under the huge Demigod, Hellscream took the huge member, aiming it at his reddened green buttocks wide-open hole, carefully invading himself.

Cenarius pushes the rest of the cock himself in, till his huge balls were hitting Grom's small balls. At that moment he started to fuck him fully and hard.

"By the Ancestors. Lok'tar!!" Hellscream roar made his last name all honors.

The sensations were breathtaking for him, making him feel as his anal canal penetrated, with the Demigod's cock going further inside and poking his bowel. The bulge was present in his abdomen, rising and falling according to the thrusts. Grom couldn't hide it from the Orcs who watched him getting fucked.

The Orcs moved up to see how their Warchief was dominated. Their sweaty bodies and the small size of their hard cocks were around them. They saw the Demigod doing what the Annihilan Mannoroth couldn't do. Dominating the Warchief of the Warsong Clan.

But here it was the small cock of Grom swinging around as he willingly received everything Cenarius gave him.

"Here it comes." Cenarius said restlessly, as he releases his seed inside Grom fully pushing himself in.

Grom's eyes started to glow green as his ass was filled with potent moving nature infused semen.

Grom who could move just looked at his clan mates and said:" Dabu, Cenarius and the Druids."

"Swobu!! Lok'tar!"

The night elves having no idea what it means but understand what the Orcs wanted as they opened their muscled ass and showed their Rosebud to the Druids.

"We need more *Nature*!!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> "Dabu" = "I obey"  
> "Swobu" = "As you command"


End file.
